Milling processes are an indispensable part of machine fabrication, woodworking, artistic sculpture, and production endeavors of varied vocation. While there have been many advancements in milling processes over the years, including the advent of computer numerical control (CNC) milling, the basic process of rotating a milling bit to remove material from a work piece is unchanged. Milling bits such as end mills are typically attached to an arm of a milling machine which makes one or more passes on a work piece to create a desired form. Often times, it is difficult or impossible to position a work piece in a manner in which the milling machine arm can remove material from a work piece. Further, certain designs require several cutting passes making it impractical and time consuming to obtain a desired form from a work piece.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to provide a device which allows a user more freedom to position a work piece in a preferred manner for milling. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a device which allows a milling machine to create a desired form on a work piece with a minimum number of passes.